Smack Into You
by ddroad72
Summary: Edward has always admired Bella from afar.What happens when one rainy night and a dance studio bring them closer? ExB.AH.  My first fanfic.Please give it a try.


Ears closed, what I hear no one else has to know  
cause? I know that what we have is worth first place in gold  
and I soaked in your love  
and love is right in my path, in my grasp  
and me and you belong

~~Smack into you by Jon McLaughlin.

I parked the Volvo near the front entrance of the studio, locked the doors, and made my way with long strides into the studio, trying to shield myself from the heavy downpour.

I pushed open the front door, expecting to find an empty room. But the room held three people-Angela and Lauren along with Esme.

"Ah! Edward, how very kind of you to come and pick me up. I'm almost done." she smiled.

"Sure. Take your time. "I shrugged nonchalantly.

My mom, Esme Cullen owned this ballroom dance studio, "Fancy Feet". She was a trained ballroom dancer herself. However, after I was born, she gave up on her passion, saying that she wanted to concentrate on her family. It took me and dad an entire year to convince her to take up dancing again. She loved kids and she loved dancing so eventually dad bought her this studio and "Fancy Feet" was born.

"Hey ," Angela smiled.

Angela Weber was one of the nicest people that I had ever met. She was unconditionally devoted to her boyfriend Ben Cheney, but was completely oblivious to the fact that she had the boy wrapped around her pinkie.

"Hello Edward," Lauren purred-_yes purred._ God, how that girl vexed me! Some girls just can't take no for an answer.

Esme, having noticed the entire exchange cleared her throat. "Concentrate please Lauren. Your Arabesque is still isn't upto the point." she added in a stern point. My mom didn't hate Lauren. Well, let's just say that if her dress caught fire and mom had a bucket of water, she would rather drink it.

Not wanting to disrupt mom's class, I walked out of the room into the hallway. I ambled around for a few minutes, and then came to stand in front of the third recital room. It was occupied, for the lights were still on.

I heard the music playing in the background and from the corner of my eyes; I could see a figure moving. I moved closer to the see-through glass doors and realized that it was her-Isabella Swan.

Isabella Swan was the star student of Fancy Feet-a dancing prodigy, great student, ideal daughter; always in everyone's good graces. My mom absolutely adored this girl."I see a lot of myself in that girl.", is what she used to say. I highly suspected that she tried to set me u with her, on more than one occasions. And it wasn't long before I took a fancy for her. For all I knew, she was different. She wasn't one of the blonde Barbie dolls of Forks; she was real. She had a tiny frame with a shiny brown cascade for hair and big brown doe eyes. Oh those eyes! The innocence and naivety of them never, for once failed to melt me.

She had her eyes closed as her body swayed hypnotically to the music. A small smile graced those gorgeous lips as she started spinning in a circle. At that moment, Isabella Swan was a sight to behold. My breathing hitched as I stared fixedly at her as she continued to move with nimble and agile steps.

I barely registered the fact that I had pushed open the door and had started walking towards her. My body seemed to have a mind of its own and it seemed to gravitate towards the beautiful creature in front of me.

She saw me coming towards her, in the mirrors covering the walls. Probably that is why she stopped dancing and turned to face me. She smiled brightly at me when I was at arm's length from her. An unconscious smile broke across my features. I unconsciously tucked a lock of stray hair behind her ear. I had been crazy about this girl for almost three years now and it was high time that she knew about my feelings.

"You are an amazing dancer." I said.

"Thank you." she blushed. She looked even more beautiful when the blood pooled in her cheeks.

"Isabella, may I kiss you?" I blurted out. What the hell! Why did I say that! Crap! She was going to freak out for sure. I mean, what kind of a perv asks that at the beginning of a conversation?

I was about to walk away and hide under my bed till the end of the world, when she surprised me with a soft "Yes".

I stared at her in awe. She never failed to surprise me

"Y-Yes?" I stammered.

She just nodded in return and stared at the ground, blushing all the while.

I reached out nervously and with my right hand lifted her chin up for her to look at me. I had to be sure that she wanted this. I slowly lowered my lips, gauging her reaction and half expecting her to back off. She surprised me yet again as she leaned towards me.

As my lips finally connected with that of her, a jolt of electricity passed through me. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization and her left down came down to join mine. I was about to back off, not wanting to push her any further. But my will crumpled to dust as soon as she opened her mouth and brought out her tongue to trace my lower lip. I eagerly parted my lips, allowing her better access. My right hand descended from her chin, and in a bold move encircled around her waist. She brought both of her hands and locked them around the nape of my neck, pulling me closer. My breathing became labored and the kiss became frenzied. Desire and euphoria coursed through my veins and I knew that I had to stop before I got carried away.

With a Herculean effort, I pulled away and rested our foreheads together. My hand rested on her waist as both of us were breathing heavily.

"Wow.", she said with a cordial smile.

"I know." I said."Can I make a confession?" I asked meekly.

She nodded in return.

"I like you; I mean more than as a friend." I said while staring earnestly ay her.

"I know." she said with crinkle in her eyes.

"You know?" I repeated, a bit perplexed.

"Yes. A friend can't kiss like that." She replied with a coy smile.

"So….umm….would you….you know….umm…think of….like….dating me...?" I stuttered. Just great! I was officially the world's biggest moron!

"I would love to," she said, giving me a quick peck on the lips. "I knew that working so hard to get in Esme's good books was going to pay off one day or the other." She winked at me.

~~The End.


End file.
